


Why

by Ereri_fan, LeviTheLoneWolf (Ereri_fan)



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Bad Poetry, Don't Judge Me, Don't Read This, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 22:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereri_fan/pseuds/Ereri_fan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereri_fan/pseuds/LeviTheLoneWolf
Summary: A random shot poem I wrote... Please don't judge me, this is my first time uploading.





	Why

Sobs tore their way unbidden from his lips

His voice is hoarse as he asks "why?"

There are too many question to ask so he just repeats that one word

Why?

Why don't they accept him?

Why don't they respect him?

Why?

Why.


End file.
